Did you know
by SnowballFlower
Summary: He always knew the she was made just for him but she? An Ita/Sak story. Some Shika/Saku, Naru/Hinata and other various couples.


Hi guys! I would like to start out by saying that I am sorry that I have not put up ANY stories lately. To many things have happened in the past two years and its very hard to do. But I am happy to be back! Here is a story now :)

By the way, I do not, and never will, own Naruto or anything else copyrighted I might mention. Alas I am but a poor college student.

Little lines Little lines Little lines Little line

In hindsight being a child seems to be easy, many wish to revert to that time of innocence and simplicity. However coming from a family of high standing and in possession of power, both in the realms of politics and society, causes this stage in life to be slightly more challenging. Include other factors such as high intelligence, a highly developed sense of duty and honor, and the great expectations of family members and instructors and this span of time in life is difficult to a degree that no adult can even imagine and no normal children can relate to.

There is no escape for a child like this, none at all. Highly intelligent to know the way of things and to desire a greater sense of freedom but trapped in a slowly developing body and the restrictions placed by society. Time craws by and things barely change except for the greater and greater expectations and duties placed on such small shoulders but others. For children like this there will almost be no time to be carefree and there is little place to cry and seek comfort. Other children will avoid them as much as possible because of who they are and what they can do or, in the small chance they are in similar circumstances, be forced to compete with them. Chances are that the more intelligent the child the more likely they will grow up without many people who they can truly call a friend.

In Konoha there are many families in power and most possessed a high level of intelligence. Many of these families had children that were considered genii, yet among these children there was one that was considered a prodigy. This child's name was Itachi and he belonged to the Uchiha family. Because of his vast intelligence Itachi was placed in situations that distanced him away from the other children and because he had so much on his plate he was not able to do anything against it. That is, that was what it was like until the spring before his eleventh birthday…

Little dots Little dots Little dots Little dots Littledots

On the first day of spring Itachi stood by the entrance to the very prestigious Konoha academy that his little brother attended, the very same he himself had attended what seemed like an eternity ago. Movement attracted his eye to the side of the building. Walking in that direction he signaled the driver to wait with the others. Nine little children were playing in the playground, all trying to squeeze a few minutes of play and laughter before being forced to act like the adults they still weren't even close to being. A little blond boy ran around with a puppy and the others looked on and laughed before joining him in an abrupt game which seemed to have no rules and no point.

Itachi smiled, his eyes following his dark haired little brother as he joined the little blond boy. Suddenly little Sasuke fell and Itachi anticipated tears within seconds. Moving towards Sasuke he saw a pink haired little girl reach Sasuke first and kneel down, she politely asked Sasuke to show her his knee. After inspecting his scraped knee she smiled and told him he would be alright while digging through her little purse. Finally pulling a small pouch that produced light blue bandages and some ointment. She spread the ointment first and then put the bandage on Sasuke's knee in an efficient way. Standing up she held out a hand to the still shocked Sasuke and smiled.

"Come on Sasuke, let's go play."

Itachi was amazed. The child had behaved in a proficient and mature manner while all the other children were just as shocked as Sasuke. He looked on as Sasuke accepted the girls hand and got off the ground. The blond little boy came up to the two children and started laughing.

"Sakura, I didn't know you carried bandages around in that bag. Can Akamaru live in there too?"

All the other children laughed along with him, Sasuke, and the little girl named Sakura laughed along with all of them. Itachi shook his head at the silly joke, his brother was going to have odd friends it seemed. At that moment Sasuke noticed that Itachi was there and dragged the little pink haired girl with him as he made his way towards Itachi.

"Big brother, big brother you are here. Guess what? Sakura just invited me to her birthday party," he turned to the little girl, "right Sakura?"

The little girl looked at the older boy in amazement. Then she nodded eagerly.

"Yup," she smiled at Sasuke, "it's going to be fun."

"Big brother, can I go?" Sasuke looked at Itachi with big brown eyes, they reminded Itachi of their mother's eyes.

"May I go Sasuke, and I cannot answer that. You will have to ask mother and father tonight." Sasuke pouted but nodded his head, his soft black hair falling forward.

Sakura on the other hand seemed to be thinking hard.

"I can ask Aunty Tsunade to call your mommy Sasuke, that way she will know where it is. And you can come too Sasuke's brother." Sakura looked up at him."It's ok right?"

He looked at her closely, the fact that she thought off all this by herself with no prompting from anyone and that she was aware enough to ask before doing something elevated her in his esteem. This little girl was very interesting and seemed like a good influence for Sasuke. Sasuke might even learn something from little Sakura.

"If you would like to call me Itachi you may," Sakura nodded. "It would be a great idea to have your Aunt call our home. Would you like the number?

Sakura shook her pale head vigorously.

"Everyone had to bring phone numbers and addresses on the first day of school so we could invite everyone to birthday parties. We all have them, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at her trying to remember. Then everything seemed to make sense.

"Yes, I gave the paper to my mother." He smiled at himself for remembering.

Itachi smiled at the two children Sasuke, confused that is brother was smiling at them, smiled back but Sakura was dumbfounded. This older boy was different from anyone she knew. This difference was decidedly marked when he smiled. The smile seemed to make him look his age and made his pretty grey eyes look softer and warmer, it was mesmerizing in its own way.

"Then I believe that we have a plan." Itachi looked at Sakura. "We better get going Sasuke, you should say your goodbyes."

"Okay. Wait here please?" Itachi nodded and with that Sasuke ran off.

Sakura just stood there with Itachi, the boy drew her to him and his presence intrigued her. She wondered how old he was, he spoke and carried himself like an older person. Looking up at him she saw his tiered eyes. They seemed to have a glimmer of sadness along with a tremendous amount of intelligence. They reminded her of her Aunt's eyes. Itachi saw her look up at him from the corner of his eye, he wondered what she was thinking.

"Is something wrong Sakura?"

Sakura turned pink at being caught staring at him.

"No." She shuffled her feet a bit.

"You seem to have something on your mind." He gave her a slight smile. She nodded.

"How old are you? What is your name?...If you don't mind me asking."

Sakura remembered her friend's older sister asking that question once and guessed that was the polite way of talking and so she used it. Itachi was slightly surprised, Sakura was so polite but he should have anticipated as much from her. He hoped she and Sasuke got along well that way Sasuke could pick up on that.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha and I am ten years old Sakura. And you may ask anything you wish, I will try to answer to the best of my capacities if I can."

Sakura looked up at him startled. She didn't expect him to be so open, even if he was a bit kind to her earlier.

"Okay Itachi. My name is Sakura Haruno. When is your birthday?" she looked up at him with curious eyes.

"Well, it is on the 9th of June." Sakura smiled while Itachi looked on. So she was a Haruno, the last one if he was correct. He had heard so much about them.

"So it is when the weather is nice." Sakura continued.

"I never thought of it like that, but yes it is."

Sakura hummed. She had to look for something nice to make Itachi for his birthday. She wanted to ask what he liked but didn't want to give away the surprise. This was going to be great. Itachi just stared at the strange girl who was happy to know such insignificant details of him.

"Big brother I am done."

Sasuke's high voice got him to look up again. A little blond boy was standing behind his little brother. The little boy had a strong resemblance to the current prime minister, however Itachi had not know that there was an Uzumaki this young.

"Hello. My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" The little boy was very loud for someone that small. However the name rung a bell. He kept seeing images of a redheaded woman in his family's private gardens.

"Hello. Are you a friend of Sasuke's?" He assumed he was but one could never be too sure.

"Yup. Sakura is also my friend. Right Sakura?" the little boy looked at Sakura with big watery eyes. Sakura laughed at this.

"Yes, we are friends Naruto."

"The three of us are the three musketeers!"

At this Sasuke laughed and Sakura smiled. This Naruto seemed to amuse them and they did not see the reason to not go along with him. Itachi wondered if they were always going to like this. In a way he hoped so. These children did not deserve to live in their world friendless and alone. Like him. He shook these thoughts away.

"It is time to go Sasuke. Mother expects us to be home by four today. If you would excuse us Sakura, Naruto, we will take our leave."

"Ok. Bye Naruto and Sakura." Sakura waived at them as he started towards his older brother.

"Bye Sasuke. I'll beat you tomorrow! Believe it!" Naruto punched the air happily while Sakura laughed beside him.

"Bye Sasuke. Bye Itachi. I'll call you tonight!"

Sasuke and Itachi had already reached their car and they entered leaving Sakura and Naruto waiving at them the whole time. Sasuke popped his head up and waived at them as the car began to move and Itachi just smiled. He did not know what to feel about meeting little Sakura Haruno.

Well I hope you liked the first chapter. More will come soon...maybe. Naw they will come. Please Review!


End file.
